Secrets that make me hate you more
by Kurumaka
Summary: He was a cocky bastard, but was he an honest cocky bastard? Wasn't it all just a façade? [SQY - Sky/Human!Squid] [COLLAB] (A pairing I created with my friend Lucy over at Tumblr. Her URL is cheshiresayshi) (Rating will go up when I finally write the smut for this uwu)
1. Chapter 1

"Goddammit, Squid!"  
A small chuckle was heard,immediately after the shout, and Sky folded his arms on his chest, a scowl present on his face as he glared at the mentioned man.  
Squid help his hands up in a surrendering fashion, "Sorry but this was all your fault," he chuckled, giving away how amusing it actually was to look at Sky covered in budder from head to toe.  
The Commander of the Sky Army was about to pick up his budder sword from the shelf, but lost his balance as it was really high up and the contents of that sat on the wooden shelf came toppling at him. Now he was being crushed under the weight of budder weaponry and tools, and as always, blamed Squid.  
Squid was sitting on one of chairs, backwards, and made it obvious how funny he found Sky's actions.  
He actually wanted to bolt from his seat and dig him out of the pile as soon as it crashed on top of him, but couldn't. If he suddenly acted like he wanted to, Sky would get suspicious. Squid was great at his façade for a good amount of years, and he didn't want to blow it. After all, Sky was really close to hating him, only barely tolerating his presence, and the though plagued Squid's thought more it actually should have, but after all, all he ever thought of was Sky.  
Picking himself up, faking a grunt as he did so, he made his way to the budder pile and offered his hand to the Commander.  
Sky reluctantly took it, half expecting Squid to pull him and make him fall, but Squid did nothing of sorts; he just pulled Sky out of the metal pile.  
"Uhh… Thanks…" Sky unwillingly muttered, making Squid flash his perfect teeth.  
"Anytime," Squid mumbled back, extending his leg and kicking out Sky's, making him topple over and fall on the wooden floor.  
He could ignore the painful pangs of his heart, if it meant Sky wouldn't find out and reject him.


	2. Chapter 2

Though he had been cold and made him fall on the ground, Sky couldn't stop thinking about how Squid helped him up. It jangled his mind on how the dark blue haired male did that kind thing, though he's normally just acting mean. The brunette decided not to dwell on it a lot, so all he did was glare up at the other again, more frustration overwhelming him than before. He grabbed a random tool that was apart of the pile sitting behind him and turned to Squid, holding the metal part of it up to his neck. "I swear to god, I will get you back," Sky threatened, and he lightly growled before continuing, "And I will not let you know when."

Squid raised a brow, reaching to grab the shovel that the shorter was holding, not noticing he placed his hand just above Sky's, and pushed the shovel's head away from his neck, "So you're planning revenge on the one that can lock you up easily? The past giving out examples?" he questioned. The other didn't respond immediately, he was focused on the shovel's wooden part. Sky stared for a moment before looking up at Squid, wrenching the shovel from the taller's hold and stepping back, narrowing his eyes. He turned back and grabbed his sword, before pushing past Squid, heading towards the doorway and leaving the room, almost close to storming out of the house before stopping in his tracks, looking back at the doorway where Squid's back was facing him. It hurt Sky slightly, knowing that Squid was right in him being locked up easily. The brunet watched Squid's hands clench slightly, before his conscience told him to go and comfort the taller, but he ignored the thought. Turning back to the door, Sky opened it and went out into the sunlight that was starting to get covered by grey clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

Squid sighed, relief flooding his veins. He ran his fingers through his ocean colored hair.  
'Well, that went better than expected,' Squid thought, gazing at the wooden door.  
Sky looked suspicious, but by the toppling, Squid managed to save the situation. He gave himself some imaginary points and sat back into the chair, backwards again, propping his head with his hands.  
One thing that wouldn't stop plaguing his thoughts was the fact that Sky stormed out of his own house, leaving Squid inside.  
Shaking his head at Sky's stupidity, he thought how easy it would be to set a trap for Sky, in the place that he'd never expect.  
Scowling, it also crossed his mind that as easily as he could do it, anyone could. His blood started boiling at the mental image of Sky being locked up and starved, maybe even tortured, by someone else. Truth be, sure, Squid locked Sky up numerous times, but really, he always made sure the brunet was safe. He only really did that to get attention from the Commander.  
He didn't even know how, but he managed to fall asleep, the picture of Sky screaming his lungs out for help never leaving his mind and plaguing his dreams - if you'd call that 'dreams'.

The night air was cold and, as much as Sky wanted to let his anger out, the feeling of coldness spreading through his body overpowered the thought by far.  
He gripped his budder sword tightly, aiming at a trunk of one of the numerous trees.  
The metal connected with the wood with a, in the silent night air, deafening thud, making Sky wince.  
He tried imagining the tree was actually Squid, but soon found that he couldn't. The too vivid pictures of his sword maring Squid's skin, as a lot of times before, were revolting to him. Sure, Squid might've been an asshole and well, a squid, but that changed nothing about him not being a real threat. The bluenet was an arrogant bastard and yeah, Sky wished he'd stop acting like a douche, but really, Sky grew attached to the particular douche.


	4. Chapter 4

Squid awoke, the 'dreams' being the cause. His breath caught in his throat, and he coughed. His mind now started playing tricks.

He could be out there getting hurt right now and you're letting him.

"I wouldn't allow that!" he shouted at himself.

Then go out and try to find Sky, you idiot. You are supposed to be smarter than this!

Nodding at what his own mind had told him, Squid pushed himself off the chair. He made his way out of the house the same way Sky had, and started heading towards the street. At the thought of Sky being hurt by someone… It tore at his mind and his heart. He wasn't going to not go out to find Sky, that would be one of the worst mistakes he thought he could make. He glanced around where he stood, and headed off in hopefully the correct direction.

—-

Sky had continued to hit the tree with his sword, the budder material looking very worn out when he finally decided to take a rest. He dropped the sword and leaned against the tree, stretching one of his arms carefully, since it had began throbbing from overuse. Each breath was short, and barely visible with the cold air of the night. A there was a clank if a sword to a tree nearby, startling the brunet. Sky stood, and grabbed his own sword, walking carefully to where that sound was, only to meet with nothing, or no one at the least. What really startled Sky, however, was when a sword tip pressed against the back of his neck. He gulped, glancing behind him, staring into eyes he knew all too well, "Ty, what are you doing?" The shorter grinned, pressing his sword to Sky's neck harder.

"Getting back for all the times you've pissed me off," was the only answer.

—-

Clenching one of his hands into a tight fist, the bluenet was met with a forest, and he had stopped from his place two people, both he knew well. Anger began to boil inside him, the other hand becoming a fist. Silently, Squid made his way to the two, thoughts on what he should do to Ty, whether it be put him in a normal trap like he did sometimes, or beat the headphone wearer to a pulp, but both sounded good. Standing behind Ty now, Squid grabbed the much shorter's sword holding arm, pulling it away from Sky's neck. He leaned down, removing the vibrant green headphones from over Ty's right ear. "Never do this to Sky, or I'll put you through hell," he whispered hastily, stepping aside and pushing Ty away from the other brunet, who looked at Squid with a questioning face.


	5. Chapter 5

"S-Squid?" Sky asked, surprised.

**Could've been here sooner**, Squid thought. He turned to face Deadlox, giving him a cold, stern glare, even through his blood was boiling. **He was this close to hurting Sky.**

"Oh you wanna go, too?!" Ty shouted, recolecting himself. He gripped his sword tighter, his knuckles turning white. "You disgust me! Always near water and building your 'traps'!" the shorter brunet spat out, venom obvious in his voice, "And now you play the hero? No, that's bullshit! I'll end you right after the fucking Commander, I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing you die!"

Squid's eyes narrowed and he took the budder sword out of Sky's hand, gaze never leaving the raging, pale brunet. "What do **you** know?" Squid asked bitterly, taking a few steps closer to Ty.

The brunet lunged himself at Squid, their swords clashing, the sound echoing in the dark, silent forest. Squid easily gained the upper hand, having Ty on the ground within a few seconds.

"Your mistake was ever threatening Sky," the bluenet said, pointing the tip of his sword at Ty's throat.

"Oh come on, you do that every other day!" the brunet countered, trying to be cocky even in the face of obvious loss.

"You were gonna do it," Squid said, unmoved by Ty's words.

"Like you didn't plan to."

"There is a lot of differences between the two of us," Squid said simply, but lowered his blade.

"Don't ever try something like this again," he threatened, watching the brunet stand up with a glare. Ty sneered at him, turning and walking away.

Blood boiling, Squid let the sword go in favor of clutching his hands in fists. He wanted to hurt the brunet, to kill him, decapitate him, and then maybe hang his head as a warning somewhere. He knew that Sky wouldn't approve of that, though.

The young Commander was standing right next to him, actually. He didn't know when that happened.

"Squid?" Sky placed a gloved hand onto Squid's shoulder, making the bluenet turn around.

"Yes?" Squid asked, trying his best to look as nonchalant as possible. His ocean colored eyes scanned the brunet up and down, making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Why'd you do that?" Sky asked, his hand leaving Squid's shoulder and the bluenet had to restrain himself from leaning in.

"He was threatening you," Squid said flatly.

"But why did you care?" Sky demanded.

Squid bit his lip, gazing down into Sky's eyes through his sunglasses. "It… Doesn't matter, okay?" he turned around, but Sky's grip only tightened.

"Tell me," Sky's look was both demanding and pleading at the same time. Squid looked away, trying his hardest to hide his blush. When Sky didn't let go, he just sighed.

"I-… I like you."


	6. Chapter 6

Squid didn't dare look at Sky after the confession, not wanting to see the expected disgust, and hatred in the brunet's eyes. He didn't expect a full response, just a sound then having to hear Sky get his sword and walk off, heading back home.

"Why are you looking away?" the Commander's voice sounded, getting Squid's attention. A small, tiny little smile played on Sky's lips, confusing the bluenet.

"You're smiling. Why are you smiling?" Squid asked, really wanting to know why Sky had the smile, even if it wasn't very noticeable.

"Because you're an idiot. Was that a secret?" Sky returned with another question. Squid nodded sheepishly, wondering what was going on in the brunet's mind. To his surprise, lips hit his for a second, before ending up easing into the cold kiss.

"Secrets would only have made me get more mad at you, don't you know that?" was what exited Sky's mouth as the kiss ended. His smile was larger as he gave a quick, honestly a really quick, hug to the taller, giving it as a thanks for helping with the previous situation. Squid just stood there ,almost dumbfounded on what just had happened, and he began to sort it out.

"Before either of us leave. You kissed me."

"And?"

"Why?"

"Because I like you too." Squid's face flushed, but it eased as he noticed the blush in Sky's tan cheeks, and he smiled as well. The bluenet leaned down and grabbed Sky's butter sword, picking it up and handing it to the brunet. He stole a quick kiss, a grin now adorning his lips.


End file.
